


南辕北辙（上）

by chacha224



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacha224/pseuds/chacha224
Kudos: 26





	南辕北辙（上）

他就不该往吧台边看那一眼。

但追溯起来，他不该做的事情多了。他不该今晚没能拒绝哥哥的盛情来这样的聚会，不该抱着给主人面子的想法进了房间，不该喝那半杯鸡尾酒，最不该的，是十年前把手机号，给了大汗淋漓，穿着足球服站在自己面前，笑的时候牙龈会露出一寸粉红的男孩。

凡此种种最后凑成今晚的结果，他躺在床上，刚刚窥破这个令人尴尬的秘密。他的初恋男友在浴室里，且并不知道要与自己上床的人是谁。

李东海转了转僵直的脖子，痛苦地把脸埋进了手里。

四个小时前他还只是个来酒会随便混混的过路人。金希澈给了他两个选择，过来陪自己参加酒会，或者等待着当晚在SNS在刷到他喝醉之后以为自己是老虎，蹲在路边大哭着说不要钻火圈要吃小羊羔的精彩视频。他放下电话，盛装打扮，三十分钟之内就出现在了金希澈家楼下。

金希澈拉开车门，头件事就是把他精心打理好的一头乖巧的软毛揉乱了：“怎么，我们的小罐头终于开封了？”

李东海哭笑不得：“我只是没出去社交，我有出门……”

“呀走到家楼下十五米之内的便利店算什么出门啊，李东海，按亲密程度算，你都能和便利店打工那个小哥滚到床上去了，”金希澈在脑内把便利店打工仔那张年轻的脸在脑内过了一遍，“——啊等等，你不会已经吃到嘴了吧？”

“他给我塞了纸条，夹在我前几天买的可乐和沙拉袋子里，从此之后我只能开车去离家更远的大型超市买东西。”李东海对哥哥的敏锐习以为常，但仍有些羞涩，“…我没精力再和没可能的对象试着约会了。”

“见过面就想着交往，上过床就想着结婚，谈深入一点连将来领不领养小孩都要定了，家旁边有个方便的零食热腾腾地送上门你都不吃。”金希澈头也不抬，低头刷着手机，“你又知道和别人没可能了，我也不懂你那些个艺术，你难不成就不能忍受同我过日子了。”

“哥，我们如果真的住在一起，第一个小时你就会因为我把衣服裤子乱丢把我打包寄到美国去。”李东海笑了起来，他其实真想和哥哥同居，单身对他来说最难熬的就是要忍受孤独。

他是个话剧演员，用他哥哥的话来说，就是多多少少有些搞艺术的臭毛病，心思细腻，想得也多，没有戏的时候待在家里的时间又长，总想要个能说上话的人。同便利店里打工的男大学生约会也没什么不好，那男孩子提过自己是个体育特长生，哄喜欢的人的方法是塞一块草莓奶糖划在自己账上，算账的时候有点糊涂，看着像交往的时候很好糊弄的类型，甜言蜜语就能平息争吵。金希澈骂过他不少次，叫他别总想着再找个搞艺术的把家里弄得乌烟瘴气，有个脑子空空的对象一样能过。

酒会的主题是老套的假面舞会，金希澈早早为他准备了面具，门童又给来宾轮流贴了序号牌。他本也没存什么交际的心，只窝在角落里喝了小半杯鸡尾酒，跟着人群晃了会儿，起了哄，呼应了酒会主人的讲话，和几个节目表演。那些微的酒精已经足以叫他晕乎乎地兴奋起来，哥哥的话总是没错的，他也需要出来玩会儿，不带目的的。最后的游戏环节是集体参与，主持人神神叨叨地宣讲这是成人场，气氛炒得十足，叫来宾把自己中意的对象的序号写在自己号码牌的背面，若是两两能匹配成功，酒会主人提供一整晚的豪华大床房。

李东海自娱自乐一晚上了，哪里认得什么人，还没等他从脑子里把金希澈的序号搜索出来，收号码牌的服务生已经走到他跟前。他只得随意扫了眼，只觉得黑压压哪儿哪儿都是人，估摸着出挑的都早就有看对眼的目标，也轮不到他来选。

吧台处坐了个穿黑衣服的男人——看到他没什么奇怪，李东海想，今晚盯上他的人大概能从酒会现场排到金希澈家门口。他露了片月白色的背，背肌结实有力，线条优美，他的指尖，短发下露出的一段颈子，挽起的袖口下的手腕，都白且瘦，像覆着一层凛冽的白霜，又劲又辣。等把那人的号写好了，听到服务生嘟哝一句又是他，李东海才模模糊糊记起来，他大概是上台跳过舞，彼时全场沸腾，而自己开了个小差。填这样的对象上去显然是省事的最好选择，对方招惹人又大胆，总不至于注意到他这个边缘人物，而他也能回家睡个好觉。

狗血故事的展开往往环环相扣。他收到套房的钥匙的时候正在检阅金希澈发过来的他的醉酒视频，细数他当时的男友哪儿哪儿好，总之处处压过李赫宰一截。金希澈白眼快翻到天灵盖，说放下吧，都八年了。李东海打了个酒嗝，不说话了。

他早就放下了，李赫宰如今就算站他面前，他也未必能认得出来。李赫宰不过开了他对感情的灵窍，叫他知道爱恨，也是他日后那些失败或和平散场的感情永远的参照品，会分开是太像他，会争吵是像他，会心动也是像他。 

一点酒精，不知所踪的金希澈，酒会主人的窜动，加上确实称得上相当性感的对象莫名落到他头上的指名，把他一齐推进了套房里。那位后背撩人的先生已经进了浴室，款式大胆的黑衣却叠得规规整整置于床头柜上，只差把本人精细又麻烦几个大字写在上头。李东海满脑子年轻的时候，李赫宰同他上了床，凌晨了还要把床单拆下来给洗了的不堪过去，他幻想里甜蜜柔软的贴合，抚慰，靠近，都在洗衣机轰隆作响的工作声里化为了灰烬。新换好的床单没有体液，没有脏污和褶皱，也没有体温，崭新得像李赫宰不断更新的未来蓝图。

他的回忆连绵不绝，事实上他已经有段时间不怎么想他了，今夜一切都反常得厉害。打断这一切的是服务生在外头敲门，递进来两张身份证，是他刚刚办手续时上缴的。他本也没打算深究对方的身份，第二天就要各奔东西的关系——那还得是等会儿洗澡出来他们卸下假面不至于相看两相厌，搞不好十分钟之后就要散场。如今身份证送上门来要他分辨认领，他也只当提前看看证件照。

电视里女主角对着处处巧遇的男主角大吼着“怎么又是你”，男主角一脸无辜，首尔就是这么小，谁能保证一辈子不遇到什么过不去的人。身份证上刻着他已经烂熟于心的三个字，照片里的男人眉眼成熟了许多，带着恰如其分的微笑，像在嘲笑他今晚的愚蠢和尴尬。

大概人人都想象过遇到前任的时候该说些什么台词，甚至在午夜梦回时反复排演，他也多多少少想过。严格来说李赫宰已经不算他的前任，他们只不过是在学生时代谈过一段，又如世界上成千上亿对毕业就各奔东西的情侣一般，因为梦想和精神世界的不和吵得不可开交，负气分别。

他的面具还没卸下，李赫宰已然出了浴室。读书的时候有些长的刘海卷了上去，露出饱满的额头和锋利的眉眼，水气未干，但打理得仍旧精心细致。他从来就不会同自己一般，套个卫衣和鸭舌帽，草草收拾就出门约会。

“还没走吗？”李赫宰的声音有些沐浴后的慵懒，李东海曾经很喜欢他这么压着嗓子说话，“我跳舞的时候你压根没看我，我还以为今晚得孤零零打车回家。”

“…那你为什么选我？”李东海以为自己发不出声音，他深吸了一口气，只觉得什么都没进入他的胸腔里。

“你的下半张脸——你笑起来的时候，有点像我的初恋男朋友。”

还是这么烂。

无论是撩拨人的方法，还是陈词滥调的甜言蜜语，都这么俗套，烂得无可救药，他敢保证他永远都看不懂他的戏，无论三十岁，四十岁，五十岁，都会在半路就昏睡过去。

李东海把裤子褪了下来，靠在床沿上敞开了柔软处，李赫宰半跪在他腿间，隔着内裤去咬他的性器。他轻声哼着按在李赫宰的后脑上，被李赫宰掐着手腕摁回被窝，接着吻一路从阴茎蔓延到腹部和胸口。李东海难耐地扭动着臀部，躲避着这种漫长又磨人的前戏。

“别动…乖，”李赫宰在他耳边煽情地哄他，换着花样地喊宝贝囡囡地动摇他的意志，手上的力半分也不肯软下来，“别叫我费力抓着你，你听话，别动，让我看看你。”

“嗯…”

李东海被他摸得周身都泛起红来，抓着床单颤抖，迎着李赫宰的手任他动作。他向来对李赫宰那种柔和的进攻毫无抵抗力。那种不值钱的，轻率的从口里吐出的甜蜜，比手铐和脚镣更能拿捏他。他不清楚李赫宰的方法究竟算野蛮还是轻柔，他们在年轻的时候探究过很多，他一直觉得就算被拿来粗暴地使用和发泄也没关系，但李赫宰总是把弄到指尖都会滴水的那么软之后，才会要他命地折腾他。

李赫宰叼着套子以手指去挑弄他翕合着的穴口，他已经有些时候没做过了，仍不知羞耻地迎着痛去缠李赫宰的腰。李赫宰在他大腿上不轻不重地扇了一巴掌，叫他别撩他。李东海被他激得险些射出来，被捏着性器压着头部狠撸了几下，就迎来了高潮。

“别戴套…”

“听我的，放松点，交给我…”李赫宰把安全套丢开，叫他翻过了身，从后面插入了他高潮后敏感又脆弱的内里，“别碰你前面，哥哥就射在你里头。”

李东海给他顶得几乎支撑不住，射完精的下体止不住地哆嗦，后穴却流着涎缠绵地裹上去，包缠着粗鲁的来犯。李赫宰扣着他的十指把他牢牢压制在床面上，压着他的敏感处碾磨。李东海舒展着背部去贴合他的怀抱，驯服地轻声喘息起来。

“你…你快点，你磨得我快坏了…”熟悉的被放在手心的感觉涌上来，李东海叫得越发粘腻，只觉得快给他操弄得意识都散去。李赫宰松了手，揽着他的腰给他支撑，一面吻他的后颈和肩膀，一面放缓了速度，在他软肉上顶弄着。

李东海没料到告饶真能得到休憩，舒服得胡乱哼了几声，手不得章法地去抓李赫宰的胳膊，下头却无法自制地又射出来。李赫宰叹了口气，同他一起躺了下去，侧着身把自己推到了深处，扣着他的手结结实实地射了出来，盛不住的液体从交合处淌出来，把白嫩的腿间弄得一塌糊涂。

李东海低着头，他沉浸在双双射精的微妙幸福感里，面具不知何时早就散在了枕边。李赫宰大概没能完全满足，没从他后头出来，但不急着再做什么抽插，只是亲昵地吻在他的背脊和肩头。他那种细腻的动作甚至让人有些被怜爱的错觉，李东海本不想把事情弄得矫情又复杂，只是上床，和多年前的情人，仍存有一些性吸引力，机缘巧合，就滚到一处。只是李赫宰实在温柔得过了头，连他在床上喊的胡话都照单全收，把他伺候得脑子里全是绵柔的浆糊，淌着粉红的糖浆。

李赫宰在他脸上虚虚摸了把，李东海没避开，他就开始轻柔地去摸他的眼尾和眼眶。

“你是不是哭了？”

他哭什么呢？哭李赫宰的那些他觉得烂俗的温柔和纵容竟也能给一个和自己笑起来有些相似的陌生人，他那些过分亲热，给人幻想的抚摸是如此的泛滥。他曾经以为的那些过分黏糊的探寻是只对情人的身体，原来给谁也差不离。

矫情得没了边。其实原也没什么不好，他们仍能对彼此有欲望，他至少能争取些什么。

“李赫宰。”他说，他的泪水早停下来了，他想里面大概有一半都是生理性的。他的眼睛含水量太高，从前就总是淅淅沥沥地掉眼泪，李赫宰疼他，就一点点都给吻去了再做。

“…你怎么了，别哭。”李赫宰的声音没一丝的疑惑，他似乎早知道他能叫出他的名字，李东海背对着他叫他急迫起来，“我逗你玩呢，我早知道你是谁了，再没有人会这么笑了。我装不认识你呢，没那么坏，你就是和我上床了……很疼？还是哪里不舒服？”

趣味也是一模一样的坏，但是永远也坏不彻底，看着他哭就会心慌，像十四岁的男孩。

李赫宰若是变了该多好。

可是李赫宰还是同以前一样，他仍然精明，仍然拿得出情人间的那些把戏来叫他心软和高兴，他们在床笫，生活习惯上大概还是同以前一般合拍。他看得到李赫宰拿的包和鞋子的品牌，也知道李赫宰必定创业很成功，做了他早早就盼望着成为的，成功的商人。  
他们还是南辕北辙。

重复以前曾经试过的，失败的恋情有什么意义？他手机里有懂他的，做了他三年剧迷的年轻男人发来的消息，而李赫宰也总有他的商业联姻等着他的，他们却如此荒谬的滚成一团，又牵扯出肉体关系。

真是糟糕透顶。


End file.
